Coma
by samdakid709
Summary: The Hokage gets attacked. Boruto saves Sarada from the explosion but ends up in a coma. How does Sarada s feelings for him develop over the time in his coma? Oneshot


It was a quiet night in Konoha, the only sound to be heard was the rustling of leaves in the wind until the silence was broken by an explosion that went off near the Hokageś office. Many shinobi rushed to check if Lord 7th was okay. A sigh of relief went through the village as soon as they saw the Hokage´s spiky yellow hair, but not all was good…

Sarada POV

I woke up in hospital, bandaged from my waist down. ¨You have 2nd degree burns all over and you're gonna have to stay here for a few days¨, the doctor confessed solemnly. I couldn't believe it. Tomorrow was Boruto´s birthday and i'm gonna be stuck in hospital! great, just great. ¨At least let me go home for Boruto´s birthday,¨ i began, ¨Please¨.

The doctor thought about it for a few seconds, cleaned his glasses and said ¨NO!¨. I was _crushed_. I was so looking forward to seeing my family and friends, and Boruto… Wait, why am I even thinking about him? Meh, i don't care.

I kept feeling sorry for myself until a certain someone came in the room.

¨Hello Sarada¨, spoke my father, Sasuke Uchiha, ¨I… I´m so glad you're okay.¨. Okay, WHAT? First I start thinking about a boy and now my father is getting worried? What is going on here?

¨If not for Boruto..¨ he began. ¨Wait, Boruto? what about him?¨ I questioned.

¨He saved your life¨

That stunned me, all I could remember was hanging out with Boruto and Mitsuki last night, then this guy came and blew up in the middle of the area. Wait, if he saved my life, WHERE IS HE?

¨PAPA! WHERE IS HE?¨ I screamed, I don't usually raise my voice, especially to my parents but this, this was different… Papa said nothing as he pulled back the curtain, in the bed next to me was the Hokage kneeling on the side of Boruto´s bed.

¨Sarada, I´m happy you got out okay, Boruto is in a coma right now but he´ll be okay. don't worry.¨ He told me. But by the way he was tearing up as he said this, I knew Boruto was not okay. Damn, and it was his birthday tomorrow.

¨He risked his life to save you¨, Naruto began, ¨He saw you pass out after the explosion, Mitsuki tried to grab him but he didn't want to leave you behind¨. Baka, always being so reckless… boys are stupid, i thought to myself.

¨So why is he in a coma?¨ I asked.

¨Because he shielded you from the flames, he ran outside carrying you, only to be found by another assassin.¨ My dad began, ¨We found his body lying next to yours¨. He went through all that, for me. I didn't know what to say anymore.

¨I´m sorry¨

The next day I was allowed to walk over to Boruto, the night before, my father and Boruto´s dad gave me some stuff to make a present with. ¨Happy Birthday Boruto¨, I whispered. It felt strange, usually, we´d be arguing right now. When we argued, I always wanted it to stop. But now, I wouldn't mind argueing with him, I don't care if he calls me four-eyes or whatever. I'd kill just to hear his voice right now. Weird right? I hate him sometimes, but, when he's asleep, i guess he's kinda cute.

I finished eating lunch and proceeded to finish up the present I made for Boruto. It was a necklace with half of the Uchiha clan symbol and the Uzumaki clan symbol. All i needed to do was tie the string and put it in the box. As i was doing it, I began thinking. Hmm… Sarada Uzumaki… It actually sounds great! Wait, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS! AGGHHH! I'D HAVE TO _MARRY_ HIM! ewwwww…. gross…

I placed the present at the side table next to Boruto´s bed. The moonlight coming through the window illuminated his face, it was a beautiful sight. ¨sigh, I think I'm falling for this baka… I'm so glad he won't be able to see this¨, I said softly as i kissed him on the cheek.

¨Goodnight, Baka¨

Boruto POV

I was in a coma. This is what i get for saving Sarada. sigh, I couldn't even get up on my Birthday for crying out loud. At least when i wake up, Sarada has a present for me. I wish I could say _thanks_ but, 1: I'm in a coma and 2:When have i ever said _thanks_ to _her_. I guess she's kinda cute, especially when she kissed me goodnight last night. Is this what Mama meant when she said ¨You'll find a girl that will make your feelings go all over the place, it's called love¨.

I mean, I hate her, but think shes cute. She pisses me off all the time but I just can't stay mad at her. My heart pounds like crazy when she's around… I think this is love.

Sarada POV

I was resting on my bed until Borutos life support flat-lined. No… It can't be… He can't die now… I never got the chance to… I started crying loudly, I rushed to his side.

¨NO, *sniff* I'M NOT LETTING YOU *sniff* you can't *weep*¨. I screamed, shaking his lifeless body. I knew he was dead but i was still talking to him as if he could hear me. The doctor came running into the room. He checked Borutos pulse and said ¨He's gone¨

My whole world just collapsed. Just then, I felt a pain in my eyes.

¨Miss Uchiha, May I ask you to step away from the...¨ the doctor began.

¨GET AWAY FROM ME¨ I shrieked, and at that moment, black flames launched themselves from my body at the doctor. My eyes hurt but i didn't care, I just lost my teammate, my friend, my crush. Nothing mattered…

My father rushed in the room, he had his Mangekyo Sharingan and rinnegan open.

¨Sarada… You're Mangekyo...¨ he said.

¨Don't you care that Boruto is dead? I made that stupid necklace for nothing!¨ I snapped.

Naruto walked in the room, walking through the black flames over to Boruto.

¨Boruto, my son… my son...¨ he cried. He was crying so loud that everyone in the village heard.

As soon as I heard him, I stopped moving. The flames died down as I walked over to Boruto.

¨You boys *sniff* really are reckless¨ I started, ¨You shouldn't have saved me, baka, I can't even imagine a world without you¨. As i said this, everyone now realised how i felt.

¨I g-guess *sniff* this is… goodbye¨. I looked like a mess, but I didn't care. I got closer to Boruto and kissed him on the lips.

¨I love you, Baka¨

Boruto POV

¨I love you, Baka¨ I heard a voice say. I could see a bright light, welcoming me into the next life. I heard cries and people's sorrow. The gatekeeper of the next life came up to me.

¨Looks like a lot of people need you¨, He began. I didn't say anything, I just looked down at my feet.

¨I saw what was in your heart, I now know who it beats for¨, he told me, ¨you will not find her in the next life, no matter how hard you look¨. I was dumbfounded. He knew I loved Sarada? Creep… but, he's pretty cool.

¨I shall give you two choices. You can either go on to the next life and be alone forever, or stay, so you can be with her… I can hear her cries. She's in pain.¨ he offered.

¨I chose Sarada¨ I said firmly, I'll never leave her… ever…

Everything started to go white and the last thing i heard was,

¨Good choice¨

The next thing i knew i woke up with a pair of lips on mine, I opened my eyes and saw Saradas beautiful face. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sarada POV

I pulled away from the kiss and opened my eyes. What I saw was unreal. Those blue eyes were staring back into mine.

¨Hey beautiful¨ he said. I was overjoyed. I hugged him tightly and said ¨BAKA! I was worried! Don't do that again¨. He pulled himself away from the hug and sat upright.

¨Don't worry, Sarada, I'll never leave you. Thank you¨ he said. I gave him the necklace i made. He began to cry.

¨It's amazing¨, He said ¨Just like you¨.

I laughed, I was so happy he had finally woken up.

¨I love you, Baka¨

¨Love you too, Four-eyes¨

Geez, Boys really are stupid.


End file.
